


112. Luke comes home to Alex just a few days before his birthday

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [112]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	112. Luke comes home to Alex just a few days before his birthday

_**Luke Evans comes home to Alex Skarsgard just a few days before his birthday**_  
[backdated to very late the night of April 12, 2013]

Alex frowns down at his watch, then points the remote at the ceiling-mounted screen and shuts off the TV. Luke's flight should have touched down at LAX more than an hour ago. But then he had Customs to get through, and then he had to board the charter flight - passenger of one - up to Monterey, where there would be a driver waiting to bring him straight to the Butterfly House. Which means he should be coming home to Alex any minute now. And it can't be a second too soon, not when they've been apart for two weeks. Alex gets up, and heads out to the elevated deck ringing the rear of the house, facing the road.

Luke jolts awake when the car turns into the drive. He hadn't really been asleep. Hadn't slept on either plane but the motion of the car kept lulling him in and out and now he sits up, staring blearily out the window, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes. "Thanks. You don't have to get the door," he tells the driver, voice rasping a little as he hands over a tip and pulls his bag closer. "I'll let myself out."

Before the driver shifts into reverse Alex is already there, reaching to take Luke's bag from him and guiding him up the path with a hand at his elbow. He can hardly believe that Luke is _here_ , finally.

Luke smiles up at Alex, letting his sir steer him in the right direction. "Hi." Tilting his head for a kiss. Which he wants right now.

"Hey." Alex pauses for just a moment to kiss Luke, and as brief as it is the press of his lips is fierce. "I missed you so much," he murmurs, half-pushing his lover up the steps, then nipping ahead to open the door. "How are you feeling?" he asks, beginning a steady barrage of questions as he works their way down the hall to the master bedroom, shedding luggage, Luke's jacket, shirt, belt. "Are you starving? Are you wasted? Do you need a shower?" Without even waiting for answers, he pushes Luke back onto their bed.

"Mm. Shower would be good," Luke mumbles, letting Alex manhandle him, the bed so incredibly soft beneath him. "Food." Although god knows what he actually wants to eat.

Alex stands back, hands on his hips as he studies his lover for a moment. Then he nods. "Okay. You stay there. I'll get everything ready," he says over his shoulder as he ducks into their bathroom and turns the shower taps on. He picked up some good Thai food this afternoon; it's all set to be reheated.

Like he's going anywhere. Luke closes his eyes, promising himself he'll rally in a minute. The last thing he wants to do is waste any of his time with Alex.

Crossing back through the ensuite to check if the shower temperature is right, Alex pauses and watching his sleeping lover. He smiles tenderly down for several moments, soaking in the feeling of serenity. Then he shuts off the taps and kills the heat on the stove. In the next minute, he himself is completely nude. He turns off the lights and then wraps himself around his boy from behind, snuggling in.

"Mm." Luke fumbles for Alex's hand and pulls him in tighter before it filters through that the lights are off and Alex is naked and weren't they supposed to be doing something? Taking a shower? "I'm all dirty," he mumbles, not really sure if the words actually make it past his lips.

"Hmm?" Alex lifts up on one elbow and leans in to look at his lover's face. "Are you cold?" The bed is neatly made - living with Luke has taught him to make that a part of his daily routine whenever he can - and so Alex just grabs one of the accent throws. He snuggles up behind Luke again, this time tucking the blanket's edges in around them.

With the blanket and his sir around him, there's no way Luke has any objections left. He links their fingers together again and curls back into Alex's embrace, mumbling one thing, a "love you," before passing out once more.

That's all Alex needs to hear. He smiles and wraps himself more thoroughly around his boy, settling in to get completely comfortable. He takes a sniff of Luke's hair, filtering out all the travel smells of diesel fuel and recycled air and thousands of other people, breathing down to the layer where it's just Luke. Smiling again, he relaxes into his pillow, and soon he, too, is asleep.

* * *

Middle-of-the-night, Luke awakes, startling a little, his heart in his throat before he realizes where he is, who's wrapped around him. Chest still pounding, he settles back down into Alex's embrace, his mind already too busy for sleep, his stomach grumbling softly. Finally, he gives in and slips out from under Alex's arm, heading first for the bathroom and then to the kitchen, bare feet padding across the warm wood floors. The fridge is full, cartons of Thai food beckoning, but Alex might have plans for those so he settles on snagging one spring roll and a couple of slices of roast beef from plastic bags of freshly sliced cold cuts. A handful of triscuits gets added to his meal, everything dumped on a napkin and he settles at the island, watching the whitecaps roll in towards the house under the glint of moonlight.

Alex is still three-fourths asleep when he stumbles back into bed, sprawling face first into the mattress. He nearly tips back into the abyss of deep sleep when it strikes him: something's wrong. He lifts his head, looking around. "Luke," he calls hoarsely, squinting in the dimness of the bedroom. Then he pushes himself to his feet, his muscles cracking with lactic acid, and heads down the hallway towards the source of the light. "Luke?"

"Here," Luke mumbles around a mouthful of beef and cracker. He takes a sip of water. "I was hungry," he says, smiling sheepishly at Alex as his lover comes into view. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I just missed you." Alex sits down opposite his lover and leans across to give Luke a kiss. "Feeling any better than when you got in?"

Luke nods, laughing a little. "You mean human?" He grins at Alex.

Alex snickers. "You did kind of have that zombie shuffle thing going on," he agrees. "But you still haven't slept very much. Have you eaten enough?"

"I could use another spring roll," Luke confesses, unable to stop staring at Alex. God, his sir is gorgeous. "I didn't have anything on the plane and lunch was early."

"Are you sure that's all you need?" Alex asks, getting to his feet once more and pulling open the refrigerator. "Let's see, I ordered stir-fried chicken with cashew nuts, not too spicy. The Panaeng in coconut sauce -- that's a little spicy. Lots of rice. Shrimp pad thai..." he looks back over his shoulder at Luke. "Should I heat any of this up?"

Luke shakes his head. "No, and you can forget about the spring roll, too," he murmurs, slipping off his stool and taking a few steps towards Alex, other appetites becoming much more urgent at the sight of his lover in all his naked glory.

"Yeah?" Alex lets the door swing back shut, and turns to face his lover fully, watching Luke prowl towards him. "You feel like you need to get back to sleep instead?"

"Sleep wasn't quite what I had in mind," Luke says, winding his arms around Alex's neck, their lips _thisclose_ , his cock already hard between them.

A smirk curves Alex's lips, and he slides his arms around Luke's waist, pulling his lover in closer to stand between his thighs. Dipping his head, he drags his tongue along the column of Luke's throat. "Tell me more of what you're thinking."

A soft gasp spills from Luke's lips and he moans, cock hardening even further. "I was thinking..." Fuck. "I was thinking slow, maybe even gentle, in our bed," he whispers, turning his head to lick into Alex's mouth. "I want you inside me, as long as I can have you there."

Lust twists hard in Alex's gut at those quietly erotic words. "Do you think you can fall asleep that way, with me still inside you? Because I'm pretty sure I can."

Luke nods, his hole fluttering, _aching_ at the thought. "I'm not prepped though," he confesses softly. "There wasn't time at the airport and then, when I got here..."

Alex grins faintly. "If you want it gentle, then you'd better go prep now," he says, giving Luke's ass a little slap. "Or things are gonna turn out really differently."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, smiling, a light shiver running through him. He dumps his napkin in the bin and heads for the bathroom, where he preps so thoroughly it's all he can do to keep from coming, his fingers playing against his prostate as he stretches himself open.

Alex, meanwhile, swipes a wet cloth to clean up the few crumbs from the counter, and washes his hands. He stretches out in their bed, luxuriantly spreading his limbs to point to all four corners. Limbering up his body for his lover.

Giving himself a few seconds to pull back from the edge, Luke washes his hands and face and runs a warm cloth over his body. He could have showered, sure, but he might have fallen asleep in there, and there's no way he wants to waste another second with Alex. Pulling the door open and flicking the light off, he smiles across the bedroom at his sir, stretched out like some best-ever dessert table, and closes the distance between them to prowl up the bed and Alex's body. "Hi."

Alex's smile is all cream-stuffed cat. "Hey, _älskling_ ," he says, reaching out to enclose his lover in his arms. He hisses softly as Luke's body presses against him, because he just feels so fucking good, every inch of flesh so mouth-watering and enticing. "Kiss me, love."

"Gladly," Luke whispers, smiling, brushing their lips together. He licks into Alex's mouth, their tongues gently tangling, moaning as their bodies respond to each other.

His fingers dance along Luke's spine, and Alex spreads his thighs so that Luke can settle between them. His hands drop down to cup his lover's ass and pull him in tight.

"I missed you so much," Luke whispers, the ache actually physical. He kisses Alex again and again, like he can't get enough of him, which he can't. It's never enough. Especially when they've been parted.

Alex growls soft agreement, and rolls Luke to his back. He hitches one of Luke's legs up over his hip and slowly presses into his hole, taking his time. It's so different from how it usually is: not the customary all-conquering slam inside, but a gentle rocking of hips that's nearly hypnotic. "Love you," Alex gasps.

Luke swallows against a throat gone dry, nodding as Alex presses deep and then deeper inside him, his body making room for his lover. His sir. "I love you too," he whispers, shifting so Alex can go still deeper, wanting every last inch inside him.

His eyes slip shut, and in the dim room, that's all right. Alex drops his head to rest lightly on Luke's shoulder as he thrusts, long and smooth, his senses focused on the way Luke feels, the intoxicating essential scents of his lover. For this moment, Alex feels they could spend eternity this way.

It feels so good, Luke could almost weep. He wraps his arms around Alex's shoulders and arches slightly into every thrust, meeting and welcoming it, his body home for his sir. "Yes, oh, god yes," he whispers, urging him on without urgency, savouring each and every slick perfect glide.

It shakes Alex, the thought that he could have missed out on this; that his own self-destructive stubbornness could have kept him from opening his soul so completely to Luke. Because surely there's no greater bliss in the universe. "Come," he whispers, feeling himself rushing inevitably towards the edge. "Whenever you want to."

Permission granted, Luke rocks up a little harder, the slightly rougher stretch making his breath catch sharply, his cock throb between them. And it only takes one more thrust, Alex bottoming out inside him, before he's crying out sharply, body quaking, muscles trembling, his seed lacing their bellies.

His lover's orgasm triggers his own, that last bit of lingering self-control burned right through, and Alex turns his head away so that he doesn't shout into Luke's ear. It's as much courtesy as he can manage, though; he certainly can't move. Good thing they talked about falling asleep right where they are.

"Oh, god," Luke breathes, wrapping his legs around Alex, keeping him right where he is. "You feel so good." He knows he's said it before and he'll say it again but it's never anything less than the truth. Never anything less than stunning that it can feel _this_ good, _this_ exquisite, _this_ perfect.

In lieu of any more formal response, Alex sighs happily and kisses Luke's shoulder, then rests his head again. After a few moments he breaks the silence to ask, "You know I'm not moving, right?"

Luke laughs, unable to stop smiling, he's so completely blissed out. "I'm counting on it," he murmurs, hugging Alex in even tighter.  



End file.
